The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In computer networking and security, one of the problems involves the installation of bots or other malicious software (“malware”) on unsuspecting computers (“compromised computers”) that are then employed by an attacker to carry out attacks on third computers, often associated with a business, enterprise, or other institution. The manner in which the attacker takes control of a compromised computer and initiates attacks on the third computers can be difficult to determine because identifying the ultimate attacker is usually challenging.
Present techniques attempting to address the foregoing problem domain generally have been found to be ineffective, slow, or incomplete, so that improved solutions are needed.